(a) Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a display device in which generation of reflected light at a portion of a thin film transistor is prevented, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Liquid crystal displays include two substrates on which electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. Liquid crystal displays apply a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, alter an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and control the polarization of input light to display an image.
The two display substrates forming the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array substrates and an opposing display substrates. In the thin film transistor array substrates, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to be crossed, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. The opposing display substrates may include a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array substrates.
However, in a liquid crystal display in the related art, two substrates are necessarily used, and respective constituent elements are formed on the two substrates, and as a result, there are problems in that the display device is heavy and thick, has a high cost, and has a long processing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.